fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
GHOST SMILE: Block n' Boo!
GHOST SMILE: Block n' Boo! 'is a 2016 downloadable title for the V2, created by ''GHOST SMILE ''developers Inora. Released as a prelude of sorts to ''GHOST SMILE III, the game is canon but not especially important to the series, being a pet project created for the GAME CHALLENGE 1. The game is most notable for the fact that it features new assets from that game and bridges Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory ''and ''GHOST SMILE III. Following our hero Smile once more, he's thrown into an obstacle course by old enemy Chaos, and will have to travel through bite-sized versions of various Universes he's visited, and use Spirits to help him along the way. The game is a Breakout clone and a spiritual successor to Kirby's Block Ball. Reception has been (TBA). Story Where I Come In... Following Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, we join Smile who is sitting in a tavern in the Zaxinian Lifts. Upon finishing his drink, he lays down some USA CASH MONEY on the counter and leaves. ::'''Smile: No one to save....no one to beat up....only time to be alone. Walking around, he kicks up some dust and sighs before hearing a cry for help. ::Man: HELP! HELP! Smile quickly follows the sound, slinking along the ground into the alley where the noise is coming from. In the alley, he finds nothing but a portal. ::Smile: Oh jeez, mysterious portals. These things are never good. Smile cautiously uses his stretchy arm to feel around inside the portal, but when he tries to pull it back in, he finds it's stuck. ::Smile: What the- The portal then sucks in all of his Spirits and himself before closing. Two people run into the alley, as the camera shows them to be Valerie and Ike. ::Ike: What was that noise of distress? ::Valerie: Loud noises in an alley.....doesn't necessarily have to be violent.... Ike sighs as the screen fades to black. Twisted and Turned Smile wakes up inside a small square room modeled after the Spirit Universe. As he investigates, he looks baffled. ::Smile: I've seen some stuff....but this..... Smile adjusts a model of the Spirit Council Mansion. ::Smile:....is spooky. Walking over to a door, he tries to open it, but inadverdently triggers an alarm. ::Smile: Oh, great. Looking around, he carefully steps back. ::Intercom: STEP RIGHT THROUGH THE DOOR! AMUSEMENTS GALORE, SMILE! Smile looks around, disturbed and agitated at the same time. ::Smile: Lemme guess, Chaos? ::Intercom (Probably Chaos):......JUST GO THROUGH! Sighing, Smile opens it and walks into a chasm which he falls into. ::Smile: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Falling down into the pit, he eventually falls into a tube and is condensed into a spherical form. ::Smile: Well....at least I lived. But this is pretty uncomfortable... Rolling down the tube, he eventually falls into another large diorama which resembles the Spirit Universe, this time with spikes, mysterious blocks, and even some enemies. ::Smile: Chaos, I'm not having fun! Still trapped in his ball form and unable to escape it, he falls onto a "paddle" of sorts. ::Intercom (Probably Chaos): AVOID THE HAZARDS! BREAK BLOCKS! ::Smile: Has my life become so lame that it's just a big Breakout clone now? Well...ugh...suppose I have to appease Chaos this time.... Smile rolls his eyes and leans against the paddle as it launches him into action. ---- Upon completing a few of the stages, Smile arrives in an arena that resembles the Gothic Castle. ::Smile:....My back can't take much more of this. Looking all around, he finds that the room doesn't have any blocks and desperately searches for an exit. ::Smile: Alright, Chaos, are you waiting for me to die of boredom? Suddenly, Puppeterror crashes down into the arena from the sky and growls at Smile. ::Smile: Oh, you're here now? Great. Look, man. Puppeterror chomps at Smile and he leans back nervously. ::Smile: I know you and I aren't exactly good friends, but- ::Puppeterror: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!! ::Smile: Guess Chaos is pulling your strings....here goes nothing.... ---- KILLER CANINE PUPPET PUPPETERROR ---- Smile launches himself at the beast, and upon defeating him, the beast disappears in a puff of smoke. ::Smile: Look, I fought the ghost dog, I broke the blocks, I avoided the spikes....what do you want? In another puff of smoke, three doors appear, one with a castle painted on it, one with a mirror painted on it, and one with a jack-in-the-box painted on it. ::Smile: Well, looks like I'm not done yet... Smile launches into one of the doors and enters the next diorama... ...Where I Come Out Upon completing all 10 miniature "Universes", destroying the blocks, completing mini-games, and battling the various old foes populating the worlds, Smile reaches a large arena, spikes surrounding it. ::Smile: Alright, what bad guy now? Just don't tell me you brought Myth- Chaos then spontaneously appears in the center of the arena. ::Smile: Oh, you finally decided to grace me with your presence. ::Chaos: No fear? No excitement? I really hyped this battle up, you know. ::Smile: You tried to, Chaos. But I know you're just playing around with me. Kind of surprised it took you 3 years to get around to it. ::Chaos: Playing the big brother, are you? I guess that's the part of Order in you. The part that means you'll always be a miserable moping mess. ::Smile: I've gotten wrapped up in some....pretty big stuff. I don't let people like you get under my skin anymore. ::Chaos: Well, whether you're enthusiastic or not, this has been a big project for me. After fleeing the dreadfully boring resort, I learned that I had become no stronger than a MORTAL. Disgusting. ::Smile: Pretty funny, in my opinion. ::Chaos: So, I embarked on a quest to map the Universes you visit. Duplicate pieces of them, and steal a few monsters to spice things up. Thus, the world as envisioned by Chaos. ::Smile: Not a world I'd like to occupy anymore. Let me out and I won't trap you in an unbearably painful prison. ::Chaos: Oh, Smile. I've grown a little jealous of you. You visit so many worlds, you have such adventures, you have all these friends. Yet you are too stoic and quiet to appreciate them. ::Smile: I.... ::Chaos: If I wasn't a hate-mongering hellbeast I'd be a great psychiatrist, I've always thought. Anyways, these neat little Theme Park versions of your favorite places have been a distraction. Your true Spirits and your Universal Shift? They've all been in my possession....and an excellent power source. ::Smile: Oh great, what are you gonna be, Perfect Chaos? ::Chaos: It's Ultimate Chaos, for your information!! You have no special powers, you have NOTHING. Once I kill you, I'll leave this little funfair and wreak pure chaos onto all the worlds you've protected so diligently. ::Smile: Powers or not....I have an duty to fulfill. I won't let you do that. ---- PURE, RAW CHAOS ULTIMATE CHAOS ---- In a tough battle, Smile defeats his old nemesis once more, causing to him drop his Spirits as well as his Universal Shift. Uncurling from his ball form, he walks over to Chaos, who is collapsed on the ground. ::Smile: You're right, Chaos. I haven't appreciated what I have. And I need to start doing that. ::Chaos: How could you.....but....I!!! Ugh! ::Smile: Now, stay down. Using his Icy Spirit, he freezes Chaos to the ground and traps him in his sick and twisted theme park for the foreseeable future. ::Smile: Now then.....I think I'm going to go to home. Using his Universal Shift, he heads to the Spirit Universe, leading into the events of GHOST SMILE III. Post-Credits Scene We see Chaos melting out from the icy prison and coughing up some water. ::Chaos: That rotten....thinks he can....ugh! Getting up, he snaps his fingers and changes into a dry suit. ::Chaos: All this effort, completely wasted. And my power....gone! He blasts a portal at the wall. ::Chaos: Now then, what evil scheme can I participate in next... Walking up to the portal, he shows a toothy grin. ::Chaos: Has to be some other cosmic evil out there. Chaos walks into the portal and it closes, leaving his fate open. THE END Gameplay As mentioned before, GHOST SMILE: Block n' Boo! ''is, at it's core, a ''Breakout ''clone with elements of various other ''Breakout clones (like Arkanoid) incorporated. Using the control stick by moving it back and forth and left and right, you'll control a paddle within a certain area to bounce Smile, in this game shifted into a spherical form, across various themed stages to break every block (although some stages have more varied goals) present. Of course, the game's not completely simple, as Smile can attain Spirits by hitting them in the stage. These Spirits have varied abilities and act as power-ups, wearing off after either a time limit, getting hit, or completing the level. Some Spirits are merely to make things easier, while some MUST be used to advance. Hazards like spikes and enemies complicate your objective, and at the end of each Universe (the game's worlds) you'll face a boss battle which can harm or halt you in some way and must be hit multiple times to be defeated. If any type of hazard hits you, you'll instantly die (with a few exceptions) and have to retry the stage, although Smile has infinite lives. In the main menu, Smile will be able to select the stages simply from a menu, play the Order and Chaos (see Upgrade section) modes for each stage, or visit the Cutscene Theater. In addition this is where the Upgrade Shop is located, but to buy something you'll need to level up, which is explained below. Resembling previous titles in the series, this game features Leveling Up. By hitting Spectral Energy scattered across each level with Smile, you'll collect it, and after collecting enough Spectral Energy, you'll gain levels. Upon gaining a level, you'll earn Ghost Points, which can be used within the Upgrade Shop to get new upgrades for Smile. Characters Bosses Enemies *'Meralds': Green slimey spirits that act as basic enemies. Once you get near them, they'll crank back their arms to punch Smile. One hit will defeat them. *'Ilvers': Gray slimey spirits that are slightly more difficult than Meralds. They'll crank back their arms to punch Smile, and two hits will defeat them. *'Latinums': Shiny platinum spirits that are much stronger than the Ilvers. Upon spotting Smile, they'll quickly punch forward, and you'll need to hit them three times. *'Chuckies': Large crimson spirits that will grab Smile and throw him in a random direction. One hit from the back will take care of these pests. *'Mercenaries': Violent spirits that work for Mercii. They're stationary, and upon seeing Smile, will fire their laser guns at him. One hit will do it. *'Glasks': Spirits that possess shards of glass. They'll fire glass shards at Smile, but a single hit will take them down. *'Jacks': Abandoned toys that work for Hack in the Box. They'll hide in their boxes and then pop out to attack Smile. Hitting them while inside the box will do nothing, so time your hit well. They only have one health. *'Barrel Monkeys': Mischevious monkeys hiding inside a barrel. They'll roll toward Smile and while they can't hit Smile, they'll knock him back if they get rolling. Hit one while stationary to defeat them. *'Silver Bots': Silverspine's robotic minions. They'll track Smile's movement and try to fire missiles at him, making them harder than the other ranged enemies. Two hits will take them out. *'Candy Guards': Guards made of candy-canes. They wear armor and upon spotting Smile, charge toward him with sharpened lollipops to stab him. Two hits will take them out. *'Magmusks': Giant mammoth-esque spirits that are made of lava. They'll lay dormant until Smile hits them, upon which they'll charge toward Smile at high speeds to stab him with their tusks, kick him around, and spit fireballs at him. They're rather rare, and have 5 health, but reward Smile with a bounty of Spectral Energy. *'Hammeros': Armored warriors that battle in The Arena. They're slow but powerful, slamming down a hammer to crush Smile and create shockwaves that'll knock him back. Smile will have to hit them twice to take them down. *'Spuckles': Armored warriors that battle in The Arena. They're stationary enemies who have two health, and will punch Smile with their spiked gloves when he gets near them. Attacking from the back is the best strategy here. *'Bowros': Armored warriors that battle in The Arena. They're quick enemies who constantly dash around to avoid Smile, firing arrows to try and kill him. Two hits is all you'll need to take them down. *'Throses': Prickly little spirits, these anthromorphic roses have glowing yellow eyes and will pace around, being easy targets seemingly. Don't let them fool you though, as they'll random stop in their tracks and become surrounded by lethal spikes. Time your hits right and hit them three times to defeat them, or use a Spirit against them. *'Picniks': Playful spirits that inhabit picnic baskets and will prance around. If Smile launches toward them, they'll dash away off-screen, but if you can catch one long enough to hit it once, it'll release a bounty of Spectral Energy and even an optional Spirit at times. *'Burrowmoles': Pesky moles that inhabit the underground, they'll randomly pop up from their holes to toss rocks at Smile or pick him up and hurl him around. Hit these pests three times to defeat them. *'Spooksnows': Annoying spirits that live inside snowmen, Spooksnows will throw snowballs at Smile to freeze him, hurl him in a random direction, and build other Spooksnows to assist them. Hit them three times to deal with them before they get too annoying. *'Gunslingers': Pirates who once worked for Captain Spectre. They can fire guns at Smile to hurt him, use slow cannons to one-shot him, and fire rocks at him to knock him backward. Three hits will take care of them. *'Swordfighters': Pirates who once worked for Captain Spectre. They can slash at Smile, throw their sword like a boomerang, and even summon other Swordfighters with a pirate call. Three hits will take care of them. *'Whytes': Shark spirits that inhabit underwater, they'll swallow Smile and spit him in a random direction, or bite him to do damage. Five hits will defeat them. *'Chaos Clowns': Monster clowns that work for Chaos Clowns. They can use a joy buzzer up close to take Smile down, roll bowling balls to knock Smile backwards, breathe fire to take him down, and even whistle to summon a random enemy. Five hits will defeat them. *'Flams': Flaming spirits that show up frequently. They'll fly around and breathe fire/spit fireballs to take Smile down. Three hits will take them down. *'Ics': Icy spirits that show up frequently. They'll fly around slowly and act as support to other enemies, breathing ice/spitting ice balls to freeze Smile. Three hits will take them down. *'Breezs': Windy spirits that show up frequently. They'll fly around at high speeds and are rather tough to catch, but don't damage Smile, instead sending him off-course with a gust of wind. Three hits are all you need. *'Stus': Odd spirits that show up frequently. They'll fly around and send out waves of energy that do no damage, but temporarily reverse Smile's controls before dashing away off-screen. Hit one once to get a large amount of Spectral Energy. Universes Every Universe here except one debuted in either GHOST SMILE ''or ''GHOST SMILE II. Being mini, twisted versions of the real places, some details have changed and things are undoubtedly headed down the wrong path here. Spirits Upgrades *'Swift Slime': This upgrade is rather cheap and allows Smile to enter a "Super Mode" with a well-timed hit, where his speed is increased and he'll tear through blocks rather than immediately bouncing back. *'Slow Slime': This upgrade is a bit different from it's namesake but just as strong. When purchased for a small price and equipped, Smile will be able to slow down by tapping him lightly with good timing, allowing for greater precision and saftey. When combined with the Slime Streak, it can be rather useful. *'Crystal of Shadow': An upgrade with a decent price tag. If you can save up the Ghost Points, it's a rather useful tool, as it gives Smile an extra hit point. *'Key of Power': An upgrade with a hefty price tag. It'll give Smile an extra hit point, and can only be accessed after buying the Crystal of Shadow upgrade. *'Stone of Spirit': An upgrade with an insane price tag, being the most expensive upgrade. Upon purchasing it, Smile will have a whopping four health. You'll need to buy the Crystal of Shadow and Key of Power first, though. *'Order Mode': An upgrade with a cheap price tag. This allows Smile to pick "Order Mode" on levels, making the game easier but making Spectral Energy have half the value. *'Chaos Mode': An upgrade with a cheap price tag. This allows Smile to pick "Chaos Mode" on levels, making the game harder but making Spectral Energy have twice the value. *'Shattered': A decently priced upgrade, this will give Smile his Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered ''design and makes him have higher attack power. *'Sports Resort': A decently priced upgrade, this will give Smile his ''Fantendo Sports Resort ''design and makes random good things happen to him at the start of each stage. *'Victory': A decently priced upgrade. This makes Smile get a small amount of Spectral Energy for beating a level and a big amount upon beating a boss stage. *'Crabby Mood': A decently priced upgrade. By pressing a button at the right time, Smile will be able to redirect attacks at enemies and do damage to them. *'Seasonal Status': A decently priced upgrade. Smile will have a small chance to do a random status effect to enemies upon hitting them, whether that be a random one hit kill, freezing them, hitting nearby enemies as well, or rendering them docile for a few seconds. *'Elder's Power': A decently priced upgrade. Smile will be able to, by pressing a button right before hitting the paddle, see the best trajectory to follow. *'Gaze's Power': A decently priced upgrade. Smile will be able to, by pressing a button right before hitting Spectral Energy, double the value of it. *'Red's Power': A decently priced upgrade. Smile will be able to, by pressing a button right before hitting an enemy, surround himself in a firey shield that will make him more powerful and invincible for a few seconds. *'Frown's Power': A decently priced upgrade. Smile will be able to, by pressing a button right after launching, make enemies sad and therefore docile for a few seconds. *'Fear's Power': A decently priced upgrade. Smile will be able to, by pressing a button right before launching, scare all enemies on-screen away. *'Champion's Chains': A high priced upgrade, Smile will be able to harness a weapon like the Chain Spirit, allowing him to whip enemies and attack them as well as grapple onto blocks for precise attacks. *'Pitfall Resurrection': A high priced upgrade, if Smile falls off the screen, he'll be saved once from instant defeat. *'Spike Resurrection': A high priced upgrade, if Smile hits a spike or spike-like hazard, he'll be saved once from instant defeat. *'Glitched Out': A high priced upgrade, Smile will have a small chance to completely dodge attacks or hazards. *'Cutscene Theater': A very high priced "upgrade" that Smile can buy, it opens up the Cutscene Theater section of the main menu, which allows you to view the game's cutscenes and the trailer for ''GHOST SMILE III. Blocks *'Spirit Blocks': Bright green glowing blocks that exist as the game's main targets. Simply hit them once to destroy them and be bounced back (most of the time). *'Spectre Blocks': Bright yellow glowing blocks that are less common but can be found more often as the game progresses. Hit them twice to break them. *'Spooky Blocks': Crimson glowing blocks that are found in the later Universes, taking three hits to destroy. *'Wraith Blocks': Jet black blocks that are only found in the Carnival Universe. They take three hits to destroy, but also spawn enemies from them. *'Target Blocks': Blocks that have the color scheme of a target, and knocking into them will simply send Smile bouncing back. You'll need to fire a Shadow Bullet at it with the Marksman Spirit to destroy it. *'Chaos Blocks': Red blocks with Chaos' face on them, knocking into them normally will actually hurt Smile, making them rather deceiving. The only way to wipe these pesky blocks out are with the Order Spirit. *'Glass Blocks': Blocks made of glass, they'll send Smile backwards at high speeds, reflecting him toward the paddle. You'll need to smash them from above with the Heavy Spirit's might. *'Stone Blocks': A sturdy type of block made of stone. There's a single crack in each one, and knocking into this block normally will simply stop Smile in his tracks and kill his momentum, sending him straight down. Use the powerful Explosive Spirit to break these blocks. *'Rebel Blocks': White blocks with a red R in the center, these blocks cannot and do not need to be destroyed, instead helping Smile. Knock into one to summon a Rebel to help Smile out, although they can only be used once and only appear in a single level. *'Shield Blocks': Blocks made of pure energy, there's no way to physically take these things out, instead, Smile will need to use the Water Spirit to shut down the reactors powering them. *'Thorn Blocks': Another type of specialty blocks, Smile will take damage if he knocks into these spiny shapes, and must instead use the Wind Spirit to blow them off the stage. *'Ice Blocks': Blocks that are actually CREATED by Smile, using the Icy Spirit will create these when applied to water, enemies, and hazards. Simply ram into one once to break it. *'Carnival Blocks': Red blocks with white stripes, Smile can only find these blocks in the Carnival Universe and they're rather annoying in that they take the form of another random block, and you'll need to hit them once to reveal which one you got. Using the Wind Spirit, Icy Spirit, and Water Spirit, you can remove the facade immediately. *'Ecto Blocks': Another type of block similar to the Ice Blocks, the Ecto Blocks are made from the Ectoplasm Spirit's blocks. They can't be broken, instead, they'll trap enemies and slow them down, same with projectiles, and even Smile himself. Reception Reception to the game has been rather positive, although nothing about the game was labeled as too interesting or unique, many peoplen took a liking to the game's extensive detail in various sections. Trivia *The game was originally planned to be a Tetris ''clone with the ''GHOST SMILE theme, but Inora believed a Breakout clone would be a bit more interesting and allow for more possibilities. *Only 3 Universes were excluded from the game, the Mythic and Chaos Universes (both the final worlds from GHOST SMILE and GHOST SMILE II respectively) due to them being rather similar and Inora wanting to include a brand new final Universe, and the Superhero Universe, as it was deemed too boring and lacked potential for this sort of game. *The Icy Spirit's quote is the same quote spoken by Mr. Freeze in the 1997 train wreck Batman & Robin. *Some of the new spirit designs present take inspiration from both it's predecessors, most notably the Marksman and Water Spirits. *The Water and Icy Spirits were originally in the opposite locations, which is interestingly shown in a few leftovers like the Spirit menu's listings and the order they're collected in in the Carnival Universe. *The Ectoplasm Spirit was originally a mandatory spirit, something indicated by how it works and how many uses it has. However, it was replaced by the Order Spirit due to Order's significance to the Victorian Universe and Inora's fear of making it's use too similar to other spirits. The Order Spirit was also originally optional, and had the same function EXCEPT for it's effect on Chaos Blocks, which were non-existent. *The game features 8 spirits from GHOST SMILE ''and 7 from ''GHOST SMILE II. Interestingly, this wasn't done on purpose and it's a coincidence that they're nearly equal. *Every Universe that originated in'' GHOST SMILE has a boss battle from that game, except the Duel Universe. This was because Inora wanted the game to really feel like a tribute to both of the games. Chainex's inclusion was due to the character Victor becoming a hero, and he originally appeared in ''GHOST SMILE II as an optional super tough boss battle in The Arena. *Here, the Snowman Spirit actually changes to look like Smile's current design compared to the more cartoonish design in GHOST SMILE II and generic appearance in GHOST SMILE. Category:Games Category:Ghost Smile (series)